


Lavender Tea

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animals, First Time, M/M, animals turning human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was a dog and then he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Tea

Jensen threw his phone down on his bed like an infant child who wasn't getting his way. And it wasn't that he wasn't getting his way, but couldn't things just work out. For once? He sat on the end of the bed, leaned forward and placed his head in his hands as he felt the build up of tears behind his eyes. This was the sixth serious relationship he had in the last eight years, first it was Tommy, then Sebastian, Alona, Danneel, and briefly Jeff. Before that, it was a string of experiments to see if he liked males and females equally, turned out he prefers males a little more but females didn't sit back on his radar. That was besides the point. He was now deep in relationship hell, Alison was the last and you know what? She was the final. He was so tired of the heartache. He was such a caring and doting boyfriend, at least he tried to be. Lavished them with gifts, gave himself a hundred percent, didn't even dare look at other people even if they were somehow more superficially beautiful than his love interest.

He was a good man damn it, but it always ended the exact same way. Jensen wasn't good enough. They fell out of love with him, they wanted to see other people, he wasn't what they were looking for. Why? Why wasn't he good enough? Danneel said he was marriage material but if that were true... why hadn't she stayed with him? Maybe he was too nice. Maybe he wasn't asshole enough. Didn't people like that sorta thing? He heaved a big sigh and closed his eyes as a stray leaks of water fell from his eyes. The sounds of dog claws clicking on the phone reached his ears and he looked up, sniffling as his eyes landed on his beautiful pup. Okay, he was no longer a pup but he was still gorgeous and Jensen's best-friend in the animal kingdom. “Hey Boy,” He whispered, reaching out with shaking hands to scrub behind his ears. 

The dog looked up at him, big brown eyes full of life as he panted, tongue lolling to the side. He moved forward and placed his paws on Jensen's jean clad knees and reached up to lick at his face. Taking away tears as they came. 

Jensen snorted. “Thanks, Jared.” He inhaled, snot snuffling in his nose. Fuck, he was a mess. “Alison broke up with me. Apparently we want different things and she's just not ready to take the next step. Think I proposed to soon?” 

Jared barked once in his face, sour animal breath hitting Jensen's senses and he made a face but didn't really mind. Jared barked twice more in quick succession. 

Jensen snorted. “Yeah, you're right. Together for nine months and too soon? She said she loved me, man. You think love would mean wanting to have my babies or at least adopting some.” 

Jared made a doggy grumbling noise as he placed his muzzle down on Jensen's thigh, looking up at him with a huff. 

“Yeah, I thought she was the one too. She loved you, she was all you have the best dog in the world and if we ever move in together, I'd never make you get rid of him. You remember that, don't you? When Alona was allergic and wanted us to move in together but I had to get rid of you?” 

Jared growled, scooting his quarter legs across the ground as he moved further up on his master. 

“Yeah, but Alona was great... it was just that. I could never get rid of you,” Jensen told him, running his fingers through his pretty deep brown fur. “At least you'll be here even when everything is done. I can count on that, right?” 

Jared leaped up, licking his face in a slobber as he barked and growled softly at Jensen's face. 

Jensen laughed and kissed the top of his furry head. “I'm very happy about that. Let's go for a walk and then we'll come back, get some ice cream and share. I promise no peanut butter this time because last time you had the most disgusting farts, dude.” He smiles as Jared leaps down at the word walk and then barks happily at ice cream, moving toward the open bedroom door. 

Every week he allows his pup the delicious cold treat, mostly when Jensen feels like crap, which happens a lot. It really doesn't matter since tonight he planned on grilling them steaks and now he supposes they'll have ice cream too. Jared thankfully isn't entirely spoiled, he still eats his dog food and doesn't beg at the table unless Jensen makes something he really likes. Then again, Jensen gives it to him anyway if he feels bad enough for eating like a king and his pup has to eat hard pebbles of food he doubts tastes very good in the first place.

Jensen follows Jared down the stairs, into the hallway where his purple leash is hanging up on the key rack. He bends down and fastens it to Jared's black collar with his name and address on it. _'Jared Ackles'_ it says in bold black print on a golden plated bone. Jared dances around his feet as he moves to get his hoodie off the table beside the door and pull it over his head. Jared jumps up, his paws on Jensen's mid section as his tongue lolls out and he barks at Jensen several times, impatient little runt. “Calm down,” he laughs. “We're going. We're going.” He pushes Jared down from him and picks up his leash and they're out the door. 

The walk is pleasant. It's mid summer, so there's a light breeze and the sun shining down upon the Earth's surface like a beacon. There are other dogs out and about, it reminds him briefly of Icarus, Danneel's dog and the fact that he should set up a playdate sometime next weekend coming up for their dogs. Jared has plenty of love coming from his master but Jensen likes to make sure he realizes he's a dog too, and should play with other dogs. Sometimes, he has a hard time believing rather or not Jared thinks he's human. He tends to act like it even when Jensen disciplines him. 

The walk takes them to the local park, beautiful flora and fauna all over the place. Giant bushes with roses, patches of wild flowers all around. There's a playground full of kids and people with their animals on leashes, he says animals because a couple old women he knows, walk their cats. Something he felt was peculiar before, he is now used to. He sits down on a bench beside an old woman, who has a white shawl over her head. A flowery skirt that moves around her ankles, with brown witch boots and a cardigan with a pretty blouse underneath. A dark gold cane in her hand. He notices her because she seems so strange to be sitting here by herself, usually it's old men. He wonders if she has grandchildren here or something. 

Jensen turns his attention away from the old woman and bends forward to ruffle behind Jared's ears. “You wanna run around, boy?,” he asks his pup, as Jared barks in agreement and Jensen unclips his leash. Jared stays there for a moment, teeth suddenly on Jensen's pant leg as he tries dragging Jensen away from the bench. Jensen chuckles. “No, I'm going to stay here and relax. Enjoy nature on my ass. You go play. Just come when I call you.” 

Jared whines, head bowed as he looks at his master with soulful dark eyes. 

“Your mutt sees you as his own,” The woman beside him speaks up.

Jensen looks over at her and smiles. “I would sure hope so.” 

“Nothing greater than the love of a child or animal, it's always unconditionally honest,” The old woman says with a smile, and he sees wonder of all wonders that her eyes are a brilliant violet color which he has never seen before in his life. Or at least they seem that way. 

“Yeah, you're right,” Jensen answers her, he turns his eyes back on Jared as he keeps looking up at him pleadingly. “Go play. I promise, I'll play with you before you leave.” 

Jared huffs and keeps sitting back at attention. The old woman turns to look at the dog and speaks softly. “Go play, Jared. He'll be here when you get back. He ain't going anywhere.” 

Jared regards her for a moment and then barks once before he leaves them alone and runs off to go explore. Surprised, Jensen raises his eyebrow and fumbles his lips a little in confusion. “I usually have to beg him a little longer.” 

The old woman laughs. “I have a way with God's creatures.” 

“You'll have to share your secret with me,” Jensen mumbles a little as he watches Jared zig zag around and play in the park. 

“If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret,” the old woman teases. 

Jensen chuckles. “True.” It quiet for a moment then he turns to her and offers his hand. “I”m Jensen.” 

The woman turns and smiles at him, looking at the offered hand and then shockingly, takes the hand in a strong grip and shakes it. “Carla.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Carla,.” Jensen says genuinely, letting her hand go and still feeling her warm grip in his. “What brings you here today?”

Carla is quiet for a few moments, then she chuckles throatily. “You don't want to know about my old self but I do wish to know about you. What ails you?” 

Jensen blinks, looking at her for a second. Well, he wouldn't mind knowing about her. He kinda loves old people and used to volunteer at rest homes when he was a teenager and had the time to spare. “I... well. I don't want to burden you.”

Carla gives a mouth closed smile and shakes her head. “You won't. Everyone needs someone to talk to. Human ears do just as well as an animal's. Only I can offer you advice and talk.” 

Jensen freezes for a second. Isn't that an odd thing to say? Of course, he talks to Jared like he would anyone else but it's not like he voices that to people but maybe the old woman is just perceptive about animal owners or has a dog of her own. He takes a deep breath and sighs. “My girlfriend of nine months broke up with me today. I proposed. Stupid move on my part because it was too much for her.” 

“That's terrible,” Carla says sounding astounded. “I'm so very assured you're quite a catch.”

Jensen laughs bitterly. “I wish my exes thought so and maybe I wouldn't be so down on love but how can you be so sure? I could be clingy... which god, I'm starting to think I am.” 

“Clingy isn't a bad thing unless you're not allowing your love to breathe but my good ol senses tell me you love like a gardener. Nourish your loved ones and let them breathe and grow on their own when they need it. Only in your case, the plants keep uprooting themselves from a good home, only to plant themselves somewhere they won't be as cared for,” Carla muses, rubbing a slightly clawed hand against her chin.

Jensen frowns. “I suppose so... guess that's a nice way of putting it. I try not to be overbearing, I like someone who is independent but needs me too. Guess I don't find anyone who needs me enough to want to stay with me. But that makes me sound like an asshole doesn't it? Someone who wants me is better. Someone who wants me for as long as I want them which is usually forever.” 

Carla hums softly. “Yes. Want and need are two different things. There is a good need and a bad need, certainly you mean the good need.”

Jensen nods. “I do.” 

“I figured. But you do have a love like that, you know. Your Jared. He both needs and wants you. I don't see him begging for a different owner. He also loves you very much. I could tell just from that few minutes of meeting him,” Carla observes quietly. 

Jensen nods slowly. “You're right. He'll be with me until the day he dies but I need him too. I have friends that can make me feel better but something about my pup always picks me up.”

Carla smiles. “That's good. We all need a lifetime friend.” 

Everything goes quiet for a moment and Jensen thinks awkwardness is about to set in but it doesn't. Something about being in the presence of this old woman makes him feel at ease. Like he's speaking with his grandmother from once upon a time. 

“Jensen?,” Carla speaks up, breaking him from his thoughts.

He looks over and raises his eyebrow. “Yes ma'am?”

“I want to give you a gift but before you protest hear me out,” She says as she reaches in her pocket, struggling briefly before getting something out and keeping her palm fisted. 

Jensen furrows his brows. “Sure..”

“I have a very special bag of tea here for you. It's called Lavender Dreams. If you drink it with a bit of honey and enough sugar, and you think very hard on what you want out of life. It'll make your wish come true. I know this sounds like the rumblings of an old woman but I promise you'll get exactly what your heart desires,” She tells him in an earnest voice. Opening her hand to reveal a normal looking tea bag with a white string, attached to that a violet piece of paper. 

Jensen regards it carefully. How could tea possibly give him what he wants? He wants to decline but she seems like she means it and it would be silly to turn down an old woman when she could possibly be on her death bed and just wants to see some random stranger happy. Their eyes connect and he's pulled into her swimmingly beautiful eyes, their color so strange and abnormal in a world of browns, blues and greens. “Okay,” he finally breathes and takes it from her hand. “Thank you.”

“Promise me you'll drink it, boy?,” Carla says, a very hard glint in her eyes.

Jensen nods, he doesn't know why, but he will. No matter how stupid he'll feel. 

“You'll need to drink it before midnight tonight, no later than eleven really. Then things will set themselves right for you,” She says with a nod, cane coming up for a moment then pressing into the ground. 

Jensen bites down on his lower lip, looking toward where Jared is laying on the ground. Watching children play on the jungle gym. “Before midnight. Okay.” He pauses for a moment, before speaking again. “By the way... I just want to say. You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen.”

Carla chuckles, looking amused as she turns to look at him. “What color are they?”

Jensen startles. How could you not know the color of your own eyes? “They're violet. Right?” 

Carla grins. “They are? What a wonderful color.” 

Jensen wonders if she's playing with him but she's been far too genuine for most of the time to do that. He places the teabag in his hoodie pocket and for the next half hour he continues to talk to Carla about his life. Personal things, he doesn't know why but he does. Usually he avoids talking about personal things with anyone unless he really has to but he feels safe with her. As if in a weird way he's talking to Jared and knows Jared can't tell anyone anything. By the time five o'clock rolls around, he whistles for Jared. He hugs Carla, who once again has such a strong grip and the air is knocked from him for just a second until he adjusts. She ruffles his hair and tells him she hopes he gets what he wishes for and then as they're about to leave. She leaves as well.

They get home and Jared curls up in the doorway of the kitchen as Jensen puts on exactly three large steaks. One for Jared, one for Jensen and one to split. He browns broccoli and other assortments of vegetables in a medium sauce pan and bakes two potatoes. He cuts up Jared's food in baby size pieces, then gets on the floor with him in the dining room and eats his food while Jared does. He knows it's silly, but this is the only time he does this with his companion. Asking him if the food is good, and Jared always barks in agreement. Jared is a good dog, so when he's full, he doesn't beg for anymore especially since he just got treated like a king.

When they're finished, they retreat to the living room and watch saved up episodes of Breaking Bad. Before nine rolls around, Jensen gets the carton of vanilla ice cream, knowing tomorrow he'll have to make up for it in the gym. They alternate sharing the spoon and while some people might call him disgusting, Jared is like his child. His very overgrown, puppy child who probably has less germs than a human being, so sue him. 

“You're going to end up with brain freeze eating this so fast,” Jensen warns him, as Jared inhales a heaping spoonful. Suddenly he whines and ducks his head, whimpering. “What did I tell you? Eat slower, Jared.” Jensen rubs the top of his head, his recovery time is impeccable, so he's back up begging for more ice cream. They finish off half the carton before Jensen puts it away.

They're curled up on the couch, watching the television and Jared is surprisingly a very calm dog when they're watching tv. He doesn't mind Jensen using him as a pillow and that Jensen talks sometimes during certain scenes. Well, when Jensen's bored by something. Ten thirty rolls around and suddenly the tea bag comes back to him. Carla had said to drink it before midnight. Sometime before eleven at least. He moves from Jared's furry body and sits up, stretching as he leaves the tv running for his pup. 

He walks into the kitchen, eyes landing on the tea bag sitting by the stove. He rolls his eyes, because he feels stupid but Carla had been so kind. What would it hurt? The worst that could happen, is that it's poisoned. Which would suck but maybe his love life would stop sucking. Thinking that way isn't good though, because if he died, there would be no guarantee that Jared would be well taken care of by someone else. Better than he could do it.

He gets out the tea kettle, it's been so long since he's drank tea. He was on a kick over a year and a half ago, drinking raspberry lemon tea every morning instead of coffee since it had caffeine but eventually he got tired of it and went back to coffee. He fills it up with water and sets it on the stove, leaning back against the counter. 

It takes all of ten minutes for the kettle to shout, Jared comes running as he barks at the noise and Jensen shushes him as he gets out a blue deep coffee cup and sets the tea bag inside it. He fills it with the steaming hot water, adds three spoonfuls of sugar and stirs as he let's it work it's magic into becoming a beverage. After a few seconds pass, he picks up the cup and looks down into it. “Why the hell am I doing this?,” He mutters. Looking at Jared, who perks up one ear and tilts his head at him. “Think about what I want, right?” 

Jared barks and Jensen nods with a smile, drinking from the cup deeply as he keeps his eyes closed. Concentrating on what he wants out of life. Someone to love him and never leave him, someone to care for him and someone to care for, someone to love and be loved in return, someone who will do more than just deal with him. Someone who will love him unconditionally and without remorse. Someone who will say yes when he proposes. Someone who doesn't mind Jared. Someone who wants to wake up next to him every morning. Someone who he has great sexual chemistry with. Someone who wants children. Someone who loves long vacations and camping. Someone just for him. God, he wants everything, he doesn't even care how many flaws they have, because he'll love someone no matter what as long as they really want him. 

Fuck, he sounds so desperate in his head.

He finishes off the tea, he barely tasted it but there is a hint of sweet on his tongue and he throws the tea bag into the garbage and places the cup in the sink. Jared has been looking up at him the entire time and he looks down with a sigh. “We'll see if her magic works. Won't we?” He says softly as he starts heading upstairs. Jared follows behind, taking the steps so many at a time. 

Jensen quickly changes into his night clothes. Deep satin grin boxers and a dark grey shirt. He takes Jared's doggy brush from the night stand and sits on the edge of the bed. “Get over here, gotta brush those luscious locks. Then tomorrow you get a bath!” Jared trouts over to him and sits at attention as Jensen starts brushing his gorgeous coat of hair. It takes twenty full minutes to get it done with Jared growling softly in contentment and his eyes drooping every now and again. “Alright. Bedtime. Up on the bed, amigo.” Jensen places the brush back on the nightstand and turns off the light as he crawls underneath the covers. Jared hops up on the bed and lays beside his master in the opposite direction.

“Goodnight, Jared.” And Jared barks softly for his troubles.

\-------

“Jensen! Jensen! Jensen!”

Jensen's eyebrows furrow, eyes too heavy to open. He turns on his side but ends up licked a stripe across his cheek. “Go away, Jared. I'm sleeping.” 

“No! Time to wake up. Gotta pee. Gotta pee!,” the voice is insistent. 

Jensen blinks his eyes open slowly, everything is blurry in front of him. “Jared....,” he trails off slowly but he's licked several times on his ear and that doesn't feel like a dog tongue, not even a little bit. 

“Gotta pee. Gonna pee myself. Don't wanna do that, then you'll get mad and you'll put me outside and I don't wanna be outside. Wanna be in here, with you, Jensen,” The voice says again. “Unless you come outside. Then I wanna go outside but not today. You're sad and you need me.” 

Jensen blinks further awake and turns around, he's met with a pair of deep dark eyes and floppy deep brown hair. He stares for a few moments, the smile he's faced with is bright and white. Tongue lolling out of a human mouth, he looks down slowly and sees a very naked body and is met with dangling penis. On a human man's naked body. A stranger, human, who is not his dog and is apparently going to pee himself. 

He screams. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” He pushes at the man's chest, as he stares at him in confusion and does something akin to a dog whine in human form. 

“Jensen! It's me! Jared. I'm Jared. Don't be mad. Please don't be mad. I'm Jared. You know me,. Jared. Jensen loves his Jared. You always say it. What did I do?,” The man says, slanted eyes forming watery in the light as he is pushed back on his ass. 

“You're not my Jared!,' Jensen nearly screeches. “Where's my dog? What did you do with my dog?” 

The man suddenly makes a keening sound, holding his large 'paws' to his ears. “Jensen. Don't yell. Please don't yell. I'm Jared. Jared loves Jensen. I'll be a good boy for Jensen.” 

Jensen just gapes at him. “I'm calling the police! Get the hell out of my room.” He stumbles from the bed, and gets his cellphone from the dresser. 

The man curls into a ball as he places his hands over his ears further. “Please don't. Police make big noises. Weee ooou Weee ooou. Hurt my ears. I'll be a good boy. I promise. Please, Jensen.” 

Jensen starts dialing 911 but stops when he turns to see a collar around the man's neck with the golden bone hanging off it. He blinks and nearly drops the phone in horror. “Jared?” 

The man stops for a moment, then turns and looks at Jensen with a big doofy grin. “I'm Jared. You named me that.”

Jensen places the phone down on the dresser and stares at him for a long moment before he moves over to the bed carefully and sits on the edge. Jared is immediately up and plastered to his side, panting and licking his face. Which he finds incredibly weird. “Okay... so you're my dog and … Jared. Did you pee the bed?” Jensen turns his eyes toward the giant wet spot on the bed, it smells foul. 

Jared hangs his head, making a whining noise. “I'm sorry. You scared me and I had to go. I told you get up.” 

Jensen can't really wrap his mind around this right now. Just that his dog is suddenly human, talking, big as hell even more so than his dog form. 

“You're not mad, are you? I promise not to pee again. It was an accident. I swear, Jensen. Accident. Please don't be mad,.” Jared whimpers, licking at Jensen's neck. 

Jensen furrows his brows and shakes his head. “Not mad, buddy. Just... we'll get you cleaned up and figure out what's going on. And stop doing that. You're not a dog anymore. You're a human being.” He pushes at Jared's face and Jared makes a tiny little whimper. 

“I'm not a dog?,” Jared asks, furrowing his brows in a very adorable way. It's kinda innocent and Jensen realizes if they can't change him back, he'll have to protect him even more than before. 

“You're not a dog. Haven't you noticed?,” Jensen asks, bemused as Jared looks himself up and down then makes a huffing sound.

“I'm not a dog. I look like you, Jensen!,” Jared answers, beaming suddenly. 

“Well... you don't really look like me but uh... you're a dude,” Jensen says, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Hey! Does this mean I can eat delicious food all the time and not the dry stuff? The dry stuff sucks,” Jared tells him as he keeps sliding up against Jensen and licks his neck again. 

Jensen sighs, pushing his face away again. What the hell is going on?

\-------

“No, I'm dead serious. I know it sounds crazy. Yes, really. Come see for yourself,” Jensen says into the phone, talking with Danneel. The only person he believes he can trust at this point with information that would make him certifiably insane to others.

“And you say he's bigger than you? And keeps acting like a dog even though he doesn't have to?,” Danneel's soft voice comes across the line, obviously amused.

Jared is on his hands and knees, cuddling up to Jensen's leg as Jensen keeps his cell against his shoulder and his free hand on a pan full of bacon. “Yes, yes, and yes. Just come over and see for yourself.” 

“Fine, Fine. I'm coming. I'll bring Icarus. Think he misses Jared,” She says, giggling a little. 

“Okay, whatever, just come. Help me figure this out. Bye,” Jensen says absentmindedly as he flips bacon over.

“Aren't you forgetting something?,” She says in a sing song voice. 

“Oh right, I love you, light of my life. Now come,” Jensen adds, meaning it but it's so ingrained that he tells her those three little words, that it hardly registers anymore. 

“I love you too. See you an a hour, babycakes.” With that she hangs up. 

Jensen takes the phone off his shoulder and presses end, setting it on the counter as Jared continues butting against his leg, making soft ruff and growling noises. It's so damn absurd. “Goddamn it. Jared! Sit,” he finally yells.

Jared stops and looks up at him, head tilted to the side, eyes shimmering with curiosity. He sits back on his ass and frowns. “Yes, Jensen?” 

Jensen sighs, looking down at his … human-dog and shakes his head. “On the stool. Sit on the stool and wait for me to finish making breakfast. Alright?”

Jared turns his head a little, to look at the stool, then frowns further. “Like you?”

“Like me,” Jensen says quietly. “It's very easy. You simply stand up like an adult and sit your ass down.” 

“Okay but Jensen. I'm a dog, dogs don't human sit,” Jared says a bit confused. 

“We've been over this. Now you're human and you have to human sit. So sit,” Jensen reaches down and grabs Jared by his hands as he lifts him up off the ground. 

Jared stands a bit wobbly on his legs, still looking somewhat goofy in the clothes Jensen had forced him to put on. “Okay, sitting. Jared can sit.” He takes a few steps toward one of the stools and then carefully sits down, looking in awe and wonder for the next few seconds as his butt touches fine leather seats. “Sitting isn't a bad thing.” 

Jensen smiles, no matter how bizarre this situation is. “Exactly. Sitting in chairs is good, so from now on when I tell you sit. Chair, couch, bed, wherever. Long as it's not the floor unless you go back to being a dog.”

Jared nods a bit excitedly. “Okay, Jensen. I can do that. Jared isn't a dog, so he human sits. If Jared was a dog, he'd dog sit. I like human sitting more than dog sitting. It's more comfortable. My ass doesn't hurt like this and it's not cold.” 

Suddenly, he feels terrible. Being a dog must suck if they really don't care for the dog food and sitting on cold surfaces. “Hey, it's not all so bad. I let you sit on the couch, and sleep in my bed all the time. Plus, we have carpet. Not entirely sucky, right?”

Jared looks on contemplative then nods. “You're right. You treat me very good.” 

“I would think so, if your overgrown size is any indication,” He says with a smile. Jensen finally turns back to the pan, flipping the bacon over again and then flips it all over onto the plate. He decided to make an entire pound of bacon, since it's Jared's first official day as a human. The rest of lunch is sitting in the oven, waiting to be served. He hears a stomach rumble.and a soft whine. 

“Hungry, Jensen. Very Hungry. Can I eat the dog food?,” Jared asks, looking at Jensen with his rather adorable puppy dog eyes.

“No, it's done. Let me divvy up plates and get everything in order then we'll eat,” Jensen tells him, turning his own eyes away from Jared's. They're not brown like they were when they had been on Jared's dog form. They seem to change colors and right now they're kind of a light brown with a hint of green. They're mesmerizing. 

“Okay, I can wait. Just hurry, so hungry, gonna die if I don't eat,” Jared responds, spinning around to face forward.

It takes all of ten minutes for him to get the island table set up. Hashbrowns, bacon, veggie omelettes, buttered toast, ham and bananas. Apple juice instead of orange juice. (Jensen has never been a fan of orange juice. He really hates the taste and the bile it comes with.) Jared looks at everything with wide eyes, plate set in front of him, if he could wag a tail, he would be right now. 

Jensen purses his lips and surveys his companion's face. Really, he's very good looking. Dark brown hair, swept around his face, deep ever changing eyes, slightly bronzed skin and a very strong jawline. He's handsome, more handsome than he has a right to be and if he wasn't his dog, he would have hit on him already. Jensen clears his throat and Jared looks up, questioning in his gaze. “Okay... so now I need to teach you how to eat like a human.” 

Jared puts both hands flat on the table on either side of his glass of juice and plate. “Okay, teach me. I'm listening.” 

Jensen carefully picks up his fork and feels stupid for having to teach a grown _man_ how to eat but he knows better and proceeds to show him how to cut his omelette and pick up his food with his fingers. “Okay, now you try.”

Jared furrows his brow and picks up the fork, it sits odd between his fingers as he tries cutting into his omelette but keeps failing to do so. He whimpers quietly as the fork keeps dropping from his hand.

He sighs. “Jared... how about you just eat with your hands and we'll do the table manners later with something else?”

Jared's eyes light up. “Okay, Jensen!” he starts digging in ravenously, eating with his mouth more than his hands as he takes in mouthfuls full of food. Jensen watches in slight despair as everything comes into being. He makes a mental note to himself, not to make spaghetti or any kind of pasta until they get the hang of utensils. Finger foods will have to do for now.

\------

Danneel comes a knocking two hours later. It's twelve in the afternoon, Jared is fed, which is so weird to think at this point because he's not a dog or even a freaking child. But he's fed, bathed, and if he stays this way, Jensen will have to take him clothes shopping. His own clothes are too short on the poor bastard especially in the legs. Anyway, Danneel knocks on the door and Jensen answers it. Jared comes running on his hands and knees, which looks awkward as hell and Jensen sighs as Danneel walks in with Icarcus. 

“Whoa... and who is this?,” Danneel says as she reaches down to take her own dog off the leash. Coming face to face with Jared who licks her. 

“Danneel! It's you. Haven't seen you in weeks, Jensen says we'll see each other soon but never soon. Why? How come now? I'm human! I have two legs and hands. Isn't it amazing?,” Jared titters off, as Danneel stares at him in disbelief. Jensen figures it's because she just got licked by a giant man on all fours. 

“...Jared! Hey big guy... nice to see you. You are human, that's very neat,” Danneel manages to respond, standing up and Jared loses interest, instead sniffing at Icarcus' behind and trying to wrestle him to the ground. Danneel turns to look at Jensen, leans in and whispers. “I don't think a guy that handsome would willingly be paid to play a practical joke on me, so let's figure this the hell out and if not. Can I please date him?” 

Jensen chuckles, he feels hysterical but he manages to keep the laughter bubbled up inside. “No, you may not. He'll be my dog rather he stays this way or not. I don't even want to think of sex and Jared in the same sentence. It's just not cool.” 

They listen to the rowdy sounds of their dogs, playing through the house as Jensen leads Danneel into the study. He keeps the door wide open as they sit in the two armchairs in front of an unlit fire. He lazes his legs wide open and Danneel crosses hers'. They look at each other for several moments, then Danneel goes first.

“Okay. Guess we should start with: Did you do anything crazy lately? Maybe piss off an old gypsy woman or make a wish on a star?,” She says, laughter in her voice.

Jensen glares at her. “No, nothing like that besides what would I wish? 'I wish my dog was a handsome man.' Really? Who does shit like that?” 

“Oh, I don't know. With the way the well is running dry in my life, I'd wish for Icarcus to be a handsome guy. Loyal, smart, dedicated, loving. What more could I possibly want?,” Danneel says with a slight smirk. 

“And I promise, that's not what happened but … this may sound a bit weird,” Jensen says as the mornings events start being less crazy in his head. Danneel looks at him expectantly and tilts her head, eyebrow arched as in _'Go on.'_ Jensen licks his lips. “Well... there was this old woman at the park yesterday afternoon. We talked quite a bit about my personal life. Maybe a little too much.” He stopped, shifting awkwardly for a second, scratching the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact.

“And?,” Danneel prompted, that smirk permanently set on her face. 

“And... she wanted to give me a gift. Made me take home a bag of tea and drink it. Said if I drank it before midnight, I'd get whatever I wanted or something. Though I can't really remember her exact words,” Jensen got out in a slight rush. 

“Oh god,” Danneel said, holding her hands to her mouth. Then she promptly started laughing her ass off. “You got a gift from an old gypsy woman. I bet you and if not, some kinda fairy godmother.” 

Jensen sighed. “She had these unearthly violet eyes as well.” 

Danneel raised her eyebrow delicately then giggled. “Must have definitely been a fairy of some sort but look at it this way, maybe she was just trying to help.”

Jensen glared. “Turning my dog human helps no one. What am I supposed to do with him? I have to go to work tomorrow and I can't just leave him here by himself. He might kill himself or something.” 

Danneel sighed. “Jensen, he'll be fine. And if you really want him back the way he was, then find the old woman and ask her to reverse it. Where did you meet her?” 

“Cosgrove Park. Where I take Jared all the time. She was sitting on the bench when I got there,” Jensen answered. 

“Then go to Cosgrove everyday until you find her. I'm sure she'd be willing to comply,” Danneel suggested, giving him a sympathetic look. “However, whatever this if she gifted you? Give it a chance. It could be something you've really wanted. Maybe a friend in human form that you never thought you needed.” 

Jensen frowned, shrugging his shoulders. “I have you, Tommy, Jeff and all my others. Why would I need more friends?”

“Because maybe you're not getting something from us, that you already get from Jared. That's why,” Danneel pointed out. 

Suddenly there were clicking of paws and rambunctious hands and knees on floor coming their way. Jared and Icarus were in the doorway, panting and look in on their 'owners' and Jared came forward a little more.

“Jensen! Jensen! I wanna go for a walk. Can we go for a walk?,” Jared asked, floppy hair getting in his face as he grinned. 

Jensen nodded slowly. “Yes, but you're walking on two legs. I can't have you acting like a dog in public.”

“No leash?,” Jared asked, looking confused. 

“No leash,” Jensen responded. 

Danneel laughed. “Be careful, bet he'll get offers from every person you come across.”

Jensen grumbled. “I'll kill whoever tries.” 

Danneel turned toward her dog and Jared. “Come on, Iccy. Let's get you leashed up and go for a walk with Jenny and Jared.”

Jensen grunted. “Don't call me Jenny.”

“Okay Jen _sen_ ,” Danneel mocked, standing up as she headed out the door and Icarus followed behind her. 

Jared looked at Jensen, smiling. “Can we go to the park too? See the old lady?” 

Jensen nodded. “That's what I'm hoping. Get her to fix this situation.” 

Jared frowned. “What situation?” 

Jensen shook his head. “Oh nothing, Jared. Nothing.” 

\------

The park had been a bust. No old woman around and when Jensen had asked about her, no one had ever seen her before. It was disheartening to say the least. He managed to get Jared to walk on two legs but that didn't stop him from chasing after other dogs and sniffing their behinds as owners looked at Jared like he was some sort of animal molester. Jensen had to drag him by the collar of his shirt and keep him tethered to the bench for most of the time, he didn't want Jared to end up chasing after the children because somehow that would be even worse. Danneel and Icarcus went home three hours later, after they had dinner and Danneel kept making googly eyes at his damn dog. No, his damn human, correction. It had been a little weird. 

Jensen had to teach Jared how to take a shower again after his last one, and then how to put on clothes. They sat in front of the television watching tv, but Jensen didn't lay on Jared like he normally would and Jared didn't question it. When they finally went to bed, Jared curled up on his side and slept while Jensen stayed up for at least a half hour pondering what the hell was he going to do. He couldn't very well keep a human for a pet, but he couldn't abandon him either and when it came down to it, he was still very much his Jared. Loyal, loving, playful. Just not in the form he was used to. He was going to have to put a stop to Jared constantly licking and smelling him all the time. It was getting to be extremely creepy as much as he hated to admit it. 

And now it was six in the morning. He had work in less than an hour and Jared was still passed out on the bed, he turned and pressed his fingers into his companion's shoulders and shook him gently. “Jared, wake up.” 

Jared frowned in his sleep and shook his body slightly. “Mmmph. No wake up. Nice and comfy.”

Jensen shook him again, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Jared. You have to. You need instructions before I leave.” 

Jared opened his eyes and turned toward Jensen, blinking his eyes owlishly as he stared at him. “Instructions?” 

“I'm leaving for work. You need to know how to take care of yourself while I'm away... it'll be different this time, buddy,” Jensen said gently.

Jared nodded slowly, sitting up in bed. “Okay, Jensen.” 

“Come on, let's go eat breakfast and then I'll show you the ropes,” Jensen said as he got out of bed. He had already showered and dressed a little earlier in order to do this. 

Breakfast was a mess, he had to teach Jared how to drink a fruit smoothie without getting it all over himself. Then he proceeded to show him how to make tv dinners in the microwave, he thanked god he had managed to end up with finger food ones that Jared wouldn't have to worry about using utensils over. Teaching him how to use the bathroom was a little more difficult, Jared kept trying to go on the floor and Jensen had to keep showing him, the toilet was where his bowel movements and urine had to go. He eventually got the hang of it after fifteen minutes and grinned proudly once he figured it out but what Jensen was most worried about, was someone coming, knocking on the door and letting Jared out. He'd have a heart attack if he somehow lost the poor guy. 

“Okay, I'm going to leave now. Open the door for no one, watch tv or sleep. I'll take you clothes shopping today when I get home, alright?,” Jensen told him as he stood in front of the door and Jared looked at him with a deep sadness in his eyes.

“Don't go, Jensen,” he whimpered, lip quivering. 

Jensen smiled. “I'll be back around five. It won't be long, the day will go fast. Promise.”

Jared looked at the ground and nodded. “Okay.” 

Jensen wanted to reach out and ruffle his hair but that would be awkward, at least for him, so instead he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jared and hugged him tight. “Be good and don't break anything. Remember when you gotta go, use the human toilet and when you're hungry. TV dinner and microwave. Four minutes exactly.” 

Jared nodded again, looking like a kicked puppy. “Okay.”

Jensen sighed and walked out the door.

Work was nothing short of boring. They were going over a new book that could be a hit or miss with the masses. It was about a boy who was the son of the grim reaper and had to take over his mantle. It was for teenagers, but knowing people these days, it would likely end up becoming popular with adults and preteens as well. Jensen could safely say it was no Twilight, it didn't make him want to tear his eyes out or his imagination to bleed rivers of blood. It was also well written, so actually, it was the more exciting part of his day to read through the manuscript and get it approved. 

He kept wanting to call home and talk to Jared to see how he was doing but he didn't have a landmine. So he put that on their list of things to do. Get Jared a cellphone on his plan, so they could talk while he was away. He kept imagining Jared in different scenarios: opening the door and getting lost in the big bad world, setting the house on fire, a murderer coming in the house and Jared trying to befriend them, Jared going through glass and cutting himself up. It seemed like there was more to worry about when it came to human Jared then it did when he was a dog. 

Finally the day ended as he got a new book to read from Jeff and ended up reading it through his winding down hour before he went home. He was on page thirty, and it was shaping up to be interesting. About a girl whose mother had been an actress and there was some strange mystery surrounding her death that might have to do with the occult. Another one of those, the world isn't what it seems themes. 

He got in his car, went home and parked in the driveway. Soon as he turned his key in the lock he could hear his name being called and rambunctious footsteps heading his way. When he opened the door, he had an arm full of Jared and his face was being licked within an inch of his life. “Calm down!,” Jensen hollared as Jared kept pelting and pawing at his chest. 

Jared moved off sheepishly and looked at him with watery eyes. “I'm sorry. Got so excited. You're here. You're here. I waited all day and it was so boring without you. I never thought you were coming home.”

Jensen laughed. “I told you I would be.” He looked around the house, sniffed once and didn't smell smoke or anything else out of the ordinary. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Are we going out now? In the car? I love the car!,” Jared said excitedly, as his hands came to clasp over Jensen's shoulders. 

Jensen nodded. “Let's get you dressed and we'll go.” 

Thirty minutes later they were in the car, heading toward Bob and Jay's, named of course after the iconic movie characters. It was the big and tall store Jensen always used for his own clothing needs. Jared was in the changing room for the sixth time as Jensen waited on a bench for him to come out. 

“The shirt is too tight, Jensen,” Jared said through the door as Jensen heard clothes and things being moved around inside. “But it feels so good. Soft, like my fur. I miss my fur.” 

“Clothes are just as good as fur, you'll see,” Jensen said, as Jared opened the door and came out. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Dark blue jeans that hugged Jared's hips and accentuated his long legs. The shirt was definitely tight but not too tight, it was a heather gray, with splotches of light grey and dark grey. It looked amazing on him. He swallowed and nodded his head. “You look good.” 

“I look human,” Jared observed, turning around to look in the mirror that was attached to the back of the door. 

“You do,” Jensen agreed. “Do you like it?” 

Jared nodded, grinning. “I do. Like all the other outfits. Can I keep them?” 

“Definitely,” Jensen answered. Grinning back. “Let's just take all the other clothes. Think we figured out your sizes pretty well. And everything fits, so we don't need to try on anymore.” 

Jared changed back into Jensen's clothes then gathered up the new clothes in his long arms and Jensen gathered the rest as they made their way to the check out. 

Jared stood behind him, looking at everything around him curiously then his eyes landed on the clerk. A pretty brunette with sharp but soft features and wide brown eyes. “I want to hump her.”

Jensen startled. “You can't say things like that.” He hissed. 

The woman raised her eyebrow and laughed. “Thanks for the compliment?” 

Jared grinned. “You're very pretty for a human.” 

The woman giggled. “Thanks for thinking so. You're very handsome for a _human._ ” 

Jensen felt an irrational feeling of jealousy that he tried to tack down. Why was he getting envious over a woman who was complimenting his human dog? It was stupid. 

“You should see my shiny coat, it's shows my status as an excellent breed. We'd make very beautiful puppies,” Jared said, obviously flirting. How the hell did he even know how to do that? 

The woman blushed and rang the rest of the purchases up. “That will 374. 80. Cash or credit?” 

Jensen pulled out his credit card and had her swipe it.

“Okay, here's your receipt and your purchases,” the woman said, looking back at Jared. “We'd make beautiful puppies, huh? Are you free Friday night?” 

Jensen handed a few bags to Jared and then took the rest for himself, he was getting ready to grab him by the arm and hull him away but Jared was adamant about staying.

Jared tilted his head, as he resisted the pull of Jensen's hand on his arm. “Free? I'm always free. I don't do nothing really besides dig up the yard and play around the house all day. So, yes. I'm very free. Why?” 

The woman laughed. “I um... well I'd like to go on a date with you. If you don't mind? You're kinda adorable and funny.” 

“Jensen she says I'm funny,” Jared said beaming. “What should I do?” 

Jensen gnawed at his bottom lip, not wanting this to go any further than necessary. “You should politely decline,” he whispered. 

Jared frowned. Obviously not liking that answer. “Can I think about it?” 

The woman nodded. “yeah, sure. Let me give you my number.” She quickly wrote down her name and number on a notepad, then leaned forward and placed the paper in Jared's hoodie pocket. “I'm Genevieve by the way.” 

Jared's eyes literally sparkled. “Pretty name. I'm Jared.” 

“Your name is nice too. Call me when you change your mind?” Genevieve said with a sweet smile. The two kept staring at each other in a rather dopey way and Jensen felt a little bitterness bubble up in him. His dog had more game than he did. 

“Okay, well, we better go. Gotta go eat and get home,” Jensen cut in, and then reminded himself that he also needed to get Jared a cellphone and on his plan. He grabbed Jared tighter by the arm and dragged him away even though Jared kept looking back at _Genevieve_ behind the counter. That was not envy Jensen was feeling, he was not envious. And he would deny that until his dying day. 

Jared had his new cellphone, which had been cheap because of adding a second phone to Jensen's Plan. It was black, with a red keyboard when it came down. He would teach him how to use it as soon as he got home. They were passing a carnival when Jared became jubilant and couldn't sit still in his seat.

“The bright place!,” Jared exclaimed, head out the window as it blew his dark locks all around his face.

Jensen smiled. Anytime they passed the carnival in the last five years, Jared always got excited. He tried jumping out the window one time and Jensen had to roll it up in fear he'd be one dog down. “Want to stop?” 

Jared looked back at Jensen, surprise on his face. “Can we?”

Jensen nods, and Jared smiled like the sun.

\-------

They get stamps on their hands instead of buying tickets, instead of going directly to a ride. Jared drags him over to the everything fried stand and wants to try a fried snickers. For a moment, Jensen debates rather that's a good idea or not. Would he still get sick from the chocolate and die? But he figures what the hell. Man's bestfriend is a person, and therefore needs to try chocolate while he can. When the line finally dissolves into their turn, he buys Jared his snickers and gets himself fried Pepsi. Jared surprises him, instead of devouring it like a a ravenous puppy, he eats it slowly and savors the flavor. Eyes closed, face relaxed as he mmms around the treat. Jensen watches, eyes fixated on his face and he can't look away. 

Jared opens his eyes when he's halfway through his dessert and stares at Jensen with a quizzically raised eyebrow. “What, Jensen?”

Jensen looks away, slightly embarrassed, as he licks his lips, chapped from the wind. He shrugs his shoulders. “You look like you're really enjoying that.”

Jared smiles, teeth gleaming with a little chocolate on them. His tongue runs across his teeth and over his lips. “I am. I am. It's really good. Remember when I got up on the counter and ate your mom's homemade chocolate brownies and you freaked out, thinking I was gonna die?”

Jensen laughs lightly. “Yes, I remember that. And then I scolded you and tapped you on the nose to make sure you didn't do it again.”

Jared nods, taking another bite, chewing and swallowing. “I think about chocolate a lot since then, so it's really nice to be able to eat it. It's so good.”

Jensen never really thought about that. How you can take something for granted and never realize, maybe you couldn't eat it. He supposes he should feel bad, and in a way he sorta does, but dogs die from the shit. So they really shouldn't touch it but then his mind drifts to kids in places that barely get to eat and probably never had chocolate in their lives and he frowns a little. “Everyone should have chocolate.”  
Jared grins. “Yessum. Can I have more chocolate later?” 

Jensen notices a bit of chocolate has gotten on Jared's nose, it's like a beacon, so he strays to the spot. “Anytime you want it. And, you got chocolate on your nose.”

Jared looks a bit confused, his hand reaches up to wipe it away but somehow he gets more of the brown stuff on it and now on his upper lip. Jensen moves forward, and reaches up as he takes a his tongue across his thumb to wet it a little and gets in Jared's personal space. 

He moves forward a little, eyes on both spots as he runs his thumb across Jared's nose, delicately blotting at it to work it off and Jared's eyes are trained on him, breath a little shallow and uneven. Jensen moves to his lips and they part a little, he can feel the heat of his breath against his nose and he can smell the sweetness through it. There's a spark of electricity thrumming through the air, and tingles vibrate through Jensen's body. He wants to move away but that would look suspicious, so he looks up, catching Jared's eyes with his own as he finishes and gives a small smile. “You're good.”

Jared nods slowly, eyes half lidded as he grins slow and lazy. “I'm just gonna get messy again.”

“Then I'll get napkins,” Jensen replies, as he moves away, feeling slightly tight in the chest and weird. 

Jared finishes off his snickers. His eyes are bright like a child's, shimmering with excitement as he speaks. “Let's get on some rides and then I want to try all the other food. Everything I've been denied. I can, right?”

Jensen smiles, chuckling. “Anything and everything.” 

.   
Three hours pass. Three hours of fun Jensen hasn't had in years. They go on the zipper, then the tilt o wheel and the sizzler, the gravitron, the thing that flies you into the air, the pirate ship, and everything else. They manage to ride everything twice and Jared has this carefree laughter, that wiggles it's way into Jensen's heart and makes him smile wider than he ever has. He knows Jared feels alive when he looks at Jensen and every single time he can feel the thanks in his gaze. Jensen feels warm to the core. 

Jared tries funnel cake, elephant ears, cheesy fries, corndogs and finally gets sick near the edge of the park before he makes it to the outhouses. Jensen rubs his back, feeling bad but he feels like if Jared was a dog, he'd tell him no however he isn't and doesn't want to keep him away from the delights of being part of mankind. After Jared pukes, he tells Jensen it's really no different than when he was a dog but somehow it hurts even more. He felt like he was choking but he doesn't regret it. Everything tasted awesome.

Before they set out to leave, they go down the slide one more time. Jensen twined around Jared's back, arms around his middle as Jared throws his hands in the air, yelling the whole way down. Jensen smiles against his neck and feels alive too.

\------

A week goes by in a haze. He teaches Jared about everything he can. From using utensils, to using the bathroom and how to work the television. He teaches him how to use the cellphone, Jared's so fascinated with it, he keeps calling Jensen when he's somewhere else in the house just to talk to him on it. It makes Jensen laugh. Jared does a lot better and stops sniffing other dogs butts at the park. Jensen can tell he really wants to do it but he stops himself, muttering that he can't, because people don't do that. He's finally noticed the strange looks he gets and understands human embarrassment. He blushed fiercely when a woman told him he was a weirdo and should be ashamed of himself and went on about how her dog was going to need to see his therapist twice this week. Jared apologized and ran back to Jensen, imaginary tail between his legs as he sat on the bench and hung his head. He said everything was easier when he was a dog, now there's so much to be aware of and he's not sure if he likes it.

They go for walks and Jensen looks out for the old woman but never finds her. He's not sure if he cares about finding her at this point. He's enjoying Jared's companionship now that he can talk back and like always he's a good listener. He asks questions, curious ones and makes Jensen think about things in a different light. Things that Jensen wouldn't think about otherwise. He asks why he wants to get married and what would he do with his extra time if he had kids and Jensen thinks hard on the answers and always comes back Jared is like his child. And he's fine spending time with him, so it wouldn't be any different. Jared frowned and said if he had kids, he wouldn't have anymore time for him. He had a sad air about him after that. 

And then after it's forgotten about, Jared comes to him Thursday and has the number the girl at the clothing store gave him. He shyly asks if he can call her and Jensen hesitates. He knows logically Jared should know the joys of dating but he can't help thinking about him getting his heart broken or having sex and ending up with a kid of his own too early. He doesn't know how Jared feels about sex and relationships. They haven't really talked about him in general. Going from looking for another dog to hump to real feelings being involved, Jensen figures it might be a far jump but Jared looks at him with puppy dog eyes and he caved, showing Jared once again how to use his phone. 

He stood right there in the living room with Jensen on the couch as the young woman picked up and started talking to him. Jared smiled the whole way through, the conversation lasted at least twenty minutes, with Jared walking around the living room, excited and talking fast so many times that he heard him saying sorry every few minutes. That he'll talk slower. He could hear her laughter and suddenly his stomach dropped and he didn't want Jared to go anywhere with her. He wanted to avoid it at all costs but he knew he couldn't do that. 

Then Jared handed him the phone, and he blinked as Jared asked him to talk to her. It was a stilted conversation of three minutes. She told him she wanted to take Jared on a date Friday night and since he didn't have a car of his own, she'd pick him up and bring him back. Jensen had to explain as best as he could that Jared was a little slow and might not be what she's expecting. She just laughed and told him she doesn't care, she's not like that and she bets she'll love him anyway. He felt a little more at ease and told her, pick him up around seven when he got off work. He handed the phone back and they said goodbye. He felt a little like he was losing something by letting Jared do this. He felt like he was losing a part of himself. 

\------

Friday evening rolls around. Jensen gets off work, goes home and catches Jared in the kitchen eating a roll of cookie dough. Any other time he'd be scolding him for doing it but he joins him at the table as Jared looks down in shame and mumbles around the packaging as he chews. Jensen just takes some from him and chews along with him. Jared smiles and they finish it together. 

Jared seems nervous as Jensen helps him pick out an outfit. A blue t-shirt that says naughty dog with a large paw print at the bottom of the text, form fitting blue jeans and his sneakers. Jensen puts a brown leather bracelet of his around his right wrist and thinks briefly of Jared getting one of his ears pierced. He'd look good with a piercing. “You going to be okay going out without me?”

Jared looks contemplative than nods. “Yeah. She seems like a really nice girl but... what do I do?” 

Jensen smiles and brushes imaginary dirt off Jared's shoulders as Jensen grabs an old black leather wallet out of his nightstand to fill it with some money so Jared doesn't have her pay for everything. “Okay... you open the door for her like a gentleman. You smile while doing it. If you're going to a move, put your arm across the back of the seat and settle in close to her. If you're going to dinner. Sit across from her and let your foot brush against her's so she knows you're comfortable. Whatever you do, do not talk about your life as a dog. If you do, try to think of ways to make it sound human. Like if she asks about your parents, talk about things I've done with you but don't mention I am. Do you get what I'm saying?”

Jared bites his bottom lip adorably, looking thoughtful. “Like... the time I gave you a hard time in the bathtub and I made you fall and hit your mouth off the tub and busted your lip? How I barked the whole time and licked at your face because I was worried. I was a puppy back then.”

“Like that... only you cried the whole time and kept kissing my face, apologizing,” Jensen added in, hoping Jared understood. “And also, don't mention jensen is my dad. You say my dad, and only my dad. Mention no names.”

Jared nods. “I can do that. Kinda like lying without lying?”

“Another thing you'll learn as an adult. Sometimes we lie to protect others and ourselves, it's human nature but you'd be mostly telling the truth,” Jensen admitted, as he turned from the room and headed downstairs to his own wallet sitting on the dining room table. 

Jared followed close behind then sat at the dining room table. “What if she kisses me?”

Jensen stilled for a moment as he was taking money out and putting it in Jared's, eighty dollars, not a whole lot but enough. He sighed inwardly and pursed his lips. “You kiss back.”

Jared sighed, chin going down on the table as he blew out, ruffling his lips in a huff and looked up at Jensen like a puppy. “I don't know how.” 

“You've always been good at giving kisses,” Jensen said with a smile. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Licking your face isn't a kiss.” He paused for a moment then lifted his eyes, looking at Jensen as if he had a bright light bulb hanging over his head. “You could teach me like you've been showing me everything else.” 

Jensen blinked. “No, Jared.” 

Jared frowned. “Please, Jensen. Please? It won't be weirder than anything else.”

Jensen sighed, rolling his eyes to the side. No, he supposed it wouldn't be too weird but it might end up awkward. “Jared...”

Jared's eyes shimmered. “Jensen...” 

Jensen felt himself caving and heaved a sigh. “Okay, but only a little bit.” 

Jared suddenly fist pumped and jumped up from his chair. “It always looks nice when you're doing it with your boyfriends and girlfriends.” 

Jensen moved forward, nodding his head. “Because it is nice. It feels good.”

Jared grinned. “So, show me.” 

They were facing each other, almost chest to chest. Jensen reaches out, hand coming to cradle against Jared's warm neck, the backs of his hairs tickling his fingers as they move against the nape. Jensen breathes and Jared breathes in, he moves forward, slotting his lips over Jared's evenly as he closes his eyes. It's firm at first, Jared's lips are soft and small against his own full ones. Jared doesn't move but Jensen does that for them, breath seeping in and out of their mouth as Jensen licks his tongue across the seat of Jared's lips. He opens his eyes for a moment and Jared's eyes are opened, he finds it a little weird but he supposes he's a kissing virgin, so it's really no big deal. Jared moves his tongue out, touching the tip against Jensen's own and then like he's more confident he presses forward a little harder and snakes his tongue inside Jensen's mouth. 

Then they're kissing, really kissing and Jensen feels warm heat climb up his spine. Tongues dancing and gliding together like a wet dream, it's slow at first but gets increasingly faster and more heated. If he didn't know any better, Jared is a natural born kisser and the boy has been lying. Somehow he's learned somewhere without Jensen's reach. But that's impossible since they've spent every waking moment together, when Jensen isn't at work. Jared's hand comes to rest against Jensen's waist and he brings him forward, snaking his other arm across his back and then he feels it. The hard press of Jared's erection against his hip and that forces him to pull back. He gasps, a trail of saliva hanging between them and Jared breathes heavily as he stares at Jensen's mouth. 

“I really like kissing,” Jared breathes, eyes slightly glassy and black. His face is flushed and Jensen can't help thinking, he's goddamn beautiful. A gorgeous man. It's so fucking unfair.

Jensen nods dumbly. Voice thick and croaking. “Me too.” 

Then they're staring at each other in silence, only their breaths filling the air. The spell is broken however by a knock at the door and Jensen looks down at his cellphone on the table and swipes his finger across the screen to awaken it, it reads 7:13, so it must be Genevieve. “She's here.”

Jared's face suddenly brightens and he stands on his tippy toes, going off his heels in excitement. “Do I look okay?” 

Besides his kiss swollen lips. He looks fine. “You're handsome and dresses smartly. You look awesome. Do you have your cell?”

Jared frowns for a second then reaches across the table to grab it, sliding it in his pocket like Jensen taught him. “Yeah.”

“Come on, let's go greet your date,” Jensen says as he tries to block the kiss from his mind. Because really, it was one of the best kisses he's had in a long time and his stomach is still thrumming with butterflies that shouldn't be there. 

Jensen opens the door with Jared standing behind him. He's greeted with a fresh faced woman, her make up done lightly and natural looking. Eyebrows thick but pretty,. Somehow she makes it work. She's in a light lavender dress with with white vines and wilder flowers that goes just above the knee. Strappy white sandals and a pretty black purse over her shoulder and clutched in her hand. She smiles, looking excited herself and Jensen can't help thinking, together, her and Jared would make a beautiful couple. 

“Hey, he's ready,” Jensen says as he steps away from the door and let's Jared move forward. 

He can't see Jared anymore but his voice is laced with happiness. “You look beautiful.”

“You're not so bad yourself, handsome,” Genevieve tells him, looking up at him coyly.

“Okay, I”m going to make myself disappear. Have a good time you two,” Jensen finally says as lead sets in his chest and he feels like he's letting someone go. In a way he is, but he prefers not to think about it.

“I'll have him home well before midnight. We're going to see a movie and then dinner. Maybe a walk in the park. Just so you know,” Genevieve says, grinning at Jensen as she looks over Jared's shoulder. 

Jensen nods. “Sounds good to me. Oh, and Jared. Don't let her pay for everything. Here's your wallet, don't lose it.”

Jared turns around and takes it from him. “Okay! I'll see you soon, Jensen!” 

“See you soon, buddy,” Jensen murmurs, wanting to reach out and hug him. Then they're out the door, going down the walkway, side by the side and Jensen finally touches his lips and wonders if there was a reason for the tea or if this was how things were meant to be. 

\-------

Jensen waits up. He doesn't eat anything because his stomach hurts from tension, he lays on the couch with a pillow wrapped up in his arms and a blanket over his torso. Watching reruns of Charmed, it's his go to show when he feels like complete and utter shit. It's past 10:30 and he has worries that they're parked somewhere going a little further than they should and if Jared's fumbling or knows about condoms. He should have told him about condoms and gave him a couple. Just incase. Then he thinks about Jared kissing Genevieve and wondering if he'll like it as much as he liked kissing Jensen. If she's wrapped up in his arms and he's doing the couple things because they … why is he thinking about this so much? Jared is like his child. His only child and he shouldn't feel the green eyed monster running through his veins, making him crazy with jealousy. 

He buries his face in the pillow and heaves a sigh, part of him wants to scream and yell to get his frustrations out but instead he just lays there and let's his mind pummel him with worry. Then he hears a car pulling up outside, and he stills for a moment. Ten minutes later, the door is opening and he hears the shuffle of footsteps. 

“Jensen?,” Jared's voice calls out as the door slams. 

“In here,” Jensen calls back, sitting up as the blanket falls off his body and he scrunches it up onto his lap. Jared appears a few seconds later and smiles a bit tiredly in the lamplight as he sits down on the couch, quieter than he has been in awhile. “How'd it go?” 

Jared tilted his head, there's this weird look on his face as if he's eating something for the first time and he can't decide if he likes it or not. “It went good. We watched This is the end and it was funny. She paid for our tickets, I paid for our food and drinks. I did what you told me. Put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me, that felt good. Then we went to eat at this little Italian place and that was good too. We talked a lot, I did what you told me there too. Told her stories from my puppy days and some stuff now. She laughed a lot and she told me a lot about herself, I liked that but....” 

Jensen raises his eyebrow, frowning a little. Jealousy definitely hasn't left him. “But what?”

Jared looks at Jensen, confusion evident on his face. “When she kissed me? It didn't feel as good as kissing you. I didn't feel... tingly and warm like you made me feel. It felt kinda like I was kissing a bowl of jello. What does that mean?”

Jensen's heart stops for a moment and he looks away. He kinda knows what that means but he doesn't want to put anything in Jared's head. Wants him to think about that on his own. “It means... maybe you need to go out with her again and kiss her again. Maybe you just didn't feel as comfortable with her as you do me. That's all.” 

Jared frowns but nods his head. “Okay. We're going out again tomorrow. To the lake. We're going to swim and have a picnic. Maybe barbeque. She's bringing some of her friends along. You wanna come?” 

Jensen stares off in the distance for a moment. “Yeah, I'll come.” 

Jared smiles. “We get to swim together! I always loved swimming with you.” 

Jensen smiles. He used to take Jared to the lake a lot before his job got too demanding and before he was too tired to do anything but laze around on the weekends. Those were really good times. He misses them. “I always loved swimming with you too.”

Jared continues to smile and it warms him. “I'm gonna head to bed. She'll be here at ten tomorrow. I got swim trunks, right?”

“You did, I'll help you when we get up,” Jensen tells him, thinking about him in those trunks. How smooth his bronzed skin will be, how his muscles will sheen with water dropping down into his nooks and crevices. He feels his dick twitch and tries not to dwell on it. 

“Okay! Goodnight, Jensen. I love you,” Jared says as he gets up from the couch.

“I love you too. Sweetdreams,” Jensen replies, wishing for some reason that he meant something deeper than a dog loving his master. 

\------

They get up around seven thirty. Jensen and Jared go to the grocery store to get barbequing food and charcoal incase Genevieve doesn't have enough;. They pack their things into a duffle bag and cooler. Get in their swim trunks, t-shirts, flip flops and sunglasses. Gen shows up at ten on the dot with people piled in her suv. It looks like a tight squeeze, so he says he'll take his car and follow them along with Jared in his passenger seat. 

The sun is beaming down, things are hotter than usual even for Texas, it's stuffy in the car and sweat drips down his temple as they pull into the foresty area surrounding the lake. They park and together they find a picnic table with a grill. It's pretty packed but there's plenty of room for everyone to swim. Jared is full of energy as he looks around at all the people with childlike wonder. Jensen can't help being amazed by him.

Genevieve introduces them to Anna, Josh, Marcus and Ariel. They're a good looking bunch of people and apparently they've all been friends since high school.Jensen kinda wishes he had brought Danneel, Mike and Tom. He should have called them up and asked them to come, but now he's here and he doesn't mind the other people's company. They're friendly and talk a lot.

“So, what do you do, Jensen?,” Ariel asks, eating chips delicately with her small hands. Pinky finger out, red hair up in a ponytail with bright blue eyes. 

“I'm a publisher for Dreamscapes Publishing house,” Jensen replies as he watches Jared in the water with Genevieve, Marcus and Anna. 

“That must be exciting. All I do is factory work for an off-brand toilet paper company,” Ariel says a bit glumly.

Jensen shrugs. “It can be fun. Sometimes it's boring when I have to read trite novels that don't really interest me.”

“Still. I bet you end up reading bestsellers and get to say you were one of the first to read them. I love reading, so it'd be a lot of fun for me,” Ariel tells him, looking genuinely interested in his job.

Jensen chuckles, Jensen sniffs the air and he can smell the meat starting to get done. Simple hamburgers and hotdogs. Chicken next. “It can be but only sometimes.”

Ariel nods. “What's Jared's story? Genevieve really likes him and he seems so sweet. Different. She says he's slow. Is that true?”

“Yeah, he is. His parents died a long time ago and he's been entrusted to my care ever since. I knew him as a kid, so they felt he'd be better off with me than anyone else but don't get me wrong, he's very smart. Just in his own way,” He tells her, feeling somewhat bad for passing off Jared as slow. Even though he's getting used to world in a different way, he's sure after he gets him set up with some sort of identity, he'll end up with a job and maybe someday, he'll want his own place and leave Jensen behind. Which aches his heart to think about. 

“You're a good man for doing that. Not a lot of people want to deal with the mentally challenged. You must really care about him,” Ariel says with a smile. 

“Yeah... I really do. He's kinda my world,” Jensen admits, looking down at the table. 

Before the conversation can go on any further. Josh looks up from the ground, where he's sitting underneath a tree, one ear bud in as he listens to music. “Hey, if you want to go swim. I've got the grill.”

Jensen nods promptly. “Thanks. Think I'll do that.” He turns to Ariel. “I'll see you in a few. Want to go check on my _kid._ ” 

She laughs. “Okay. We'll save you some grub.”

“You better,” He says, smiling politely as he gets up, taking off his t-shirt and sunglasses to put them on the end of the bench. He takes off in a jog down to the water, feet dipping into the slight warmth mixed with a little cold and his body finally plunged deep into the depths as he walks waist up toward Jared and the others. Jared's eyes brighten as soon as he sees him, and he drops Genevieve from his shoulders into the water, she splutters and yells 'HEY' before she goes under and Jared swims toward Jensen, tackling him into the water.

Jensen goes under and his arms flail as he finally comes back up for air, spitting out water and face to face with Jared's wondering smile. “Gee, I know you're happy to see me but don't drown me, buffoon.” 

“Sorry, I got excited,” Jared says, leaning in close. “I was waiting for you to come in.” 

Jensen grins, pushing against Jared's chest as he suddenly shoulders down on his shoulders and drag him under the water. Jared fights him but Jensen holds him down and then swims away toward the others. 

“That wasn't fair!,” Jared yells, trailing behind him. Grabbing his feet and pulling him back.

Jensen struggles then finally goes under and manages to slip from his grasp as he swims around and grabs Jared by the waist and tries dragging him down. Instead Jared comes down and grins at him underneath the water. It's pretty clear, not murky like other lakes and Jensen smiles back waving. Jared moves forward and bumps his nose with Jensen's, nuzzling at his face before swimming up and away from him. Jensen stays there for a moment then goes back up for air as he watches Jared go back to the group and start playing around with Genevieve. He frowns and wonders if Jared knows what he's doing to him. 

They stay in the water for over an hour, dunking and chasing each other. They all race each other to the end of the forest that's very far away and Anna ends up winning. Apparently she was a swimmer in highschool, and won many awards but wasn't good enough for the Olympics. Still, she's faster than them and Jensen is impressed. When they get out, he notices Jared watching him then looking away in embarrassment when he catches him looking. Jensen just smiles secretly and feels himself flush a little. They eat and chatter, it feels good. Almost as good as being at the carnival was. 

Genevieve kisses Jared, and it looks like he's enjoying it but afterwards, he turns his eyes on Jensen and has this adorably contemplative look on his face then turns his eyes away and starts talking to Gen again. It twists Jensen's insides up like a tightly wound thread. 

The day ends up four o'clock, after they stomachs are full and they all go swimming one last time except for Josh who doesn't like the water as much as everyone else. Genevieve and Jared kiss one last time and hold each other before they get in their respective cars and everyone goes home.

Jensen and Jared get in the house after the forty five minute drive. Jared showers first and then Jensen does, getting all sand off his body. It was kinda pointless to take clothes since they ended up going home in their trunks anyway. 

They sit out on the back porch, sharing beers and looking up at the night sky which seems clearer than it usually does.“Did it feel any different when she kissed you today?,” Jensen asks quietly, fingers wrapped around the neck of his beer, cool against his skin.

“No, still felt like jello. Kinda wish it'd feel better, but it doesn't,” Jared replies just as quietly. “And I don't really like beer. It tastes funny.” 

Jensen laughs. “I'm sorry. I'll go get you some apple juice if you want it.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, I'll finish it. You said it's an acquired taste, maybe it'll get better.”

Jensen hmms and nods. 

“Jensen?,” Jared asks, turning face toward him.

“Hmm?,” Jensen questions.

“Can I kiss you again?” Jared looks like a little boy asking for more ice cream. Bottom lip slightly jutted forward, nervous. 

Jensen swallows another swig of beer. “Why?” 

“Because I want to be sure of something,” Jared says and Jensen knows Jared's figuring it out. 

Jensen thinks about it for a moment. It feels wrong in a way, because Jared can have more out of life now. Something that doesn't involve Jensen and as much as that hurts, he can't help being selfish and wanting Jared all to himself, even if it means new territory for them. “Yeah, … okay.” 

Jared puts his beer bottle down on a step and leans forward, his thumb moves over to settle on Jensen's bottom lip and brushes across the sensitive skin. He takes his time, moving forward slowly before finally his lips settle over Jensen's. It's a soft press, asking, tentative, curious. Jensen let's him lead and soon it's more heated, tongues battling. Jared more confident as his hands settle on Jensen's neck, thumbs making indents in his skin, they graze over Jensen's adam's apple as it bobs and to the outside world it would look like Jared's trying to softly choke him but it feels intimate and strange at the same time. 

The kiss goes on for a long time or at least it feels that way. Jared finally pulls back and pants, a smile gracing his lips as he stares at Jensen.

Jensen opens his eyes slowly and licks his lips, tasting Jared's spit. He swallows, body bright with energy as tingles move down his back and through his lips. “How was that?”

“Better, much better... I love kissing you. Can we do it some more?,” Jared asks, eyes soft and pleading. 

“Yeah, we can but what did you want to be sure of?,” Jensen asks, afraid of the answer.

“Well... rather or not kissing you was better and how I feel about you. You know I love you but I think I love you more than that. Is it okay if I love you more than I should?,” Jared questions, chewing at his bottom lip. 

Jensen nods. “It's fine with me. I just don't know if I love you like that yet but I could learn.”

Jared smiles lopsidedly. “It's my turn to teach you.” 

Jensen laughs. “We can teach each other.” And then Jensen leans forward, kissing him again.

Fireworks going off in his chest.

\------

Genevieve took things better than expected, Jared apologized but she told him it was okay, and that she understood. That she still wanted to be friends, and that they should go out next weekend to hang out together. She really liked his company. Jensen's glad she didn't turn into a raging bitch at least for Jared's sake. Jensen and Jared go for their daily walk to the park. Jared hasn't grown out of it, he still wants to go and see everyone at the park, see the liveliness and togetherness of the people. Jared is playing frisbee with some lady's dog as Jensen watches. 

“Do you still want to change him back?,” A voice says to his left.

Jensen turns and goddamn, if it's not the old woman from before. “What?”

“Change Jared back. Do you want to?,” She asks, kind smile on her face. She looks the same as before. Same outfit, same cane, eyes still violet and vibrant. 

“No... I really don't,” Jensen finally answers.

“Did you get what you wished for?,” She asks, looking forward. 

“Yeah, think I did,” Jensen replies, watching Jared as he laughs, allowing the white husky to chase him. 

“Good. It looks like my work is done,” Carla says warmly. 

“Who are you?,” Jensen says, blinking.

She laughs. “Someone who makes wishes come true. I just want to see people happy.”

“Yeah but why me?,” Jensen asks, a little confused.

“Because, Jensen. You're always trying to make others happy and you should be rewarded for that. It's time someone made you happy too, and I'm a hundred percent sure Jared can do that,” Carla answers, sounding confident in her words. 

“Jared always made me happy,” Jensen replies, frowning.

“Yes, that's true but now he can make you even happier. It's a win for both of you,” She says, smiling. 

It's silent for a long moment then Jensen nods. “Thank you. It's very kind of you.” 

“You're welcome but I must get going. I have other wishes to grant,” She says as she gets up, shakily on her cane. 

“Will I ever see you again?,” Jensen asks, hoping someday he does.

“If you're ever in need of me, perhaps,” She says before wobbling down the pathway out of the park. 

A few minutes later, Jared comes over, sweating and looking happy. “Who was that?” 

“Just an old friend,” Jensen says, smiling. “You ready to go home?” 

“No, I want you to push me on the swing,” Jared says, grinning. 

“We'll take turns!,” Jensen says with umph, as he stands up. 

“Last one to the swingset is a rotten egg,” Jared calls out, as he turns and starts running toward the playground. 

Jensen chuckles. “You're on.” They chase each other, getting sidetracked and laughing the whole way. Jared wins in the end. 

\------

Jared falls against Jensen panting, their hands entwined as Jared's face is planted in Jensen's neck. He kisses it softly where a hickey has formed and trails those kisses up Jensen's jaw. Jensen groans softly and smiles. Jared just experienced his first orgasm and he's kinda proud he was the one that gave it to him. 

Jared lifts his head, hair slightly in his face. “Sex is wonderful. I really like sex.” 

Jensen laughs, swallowing and closing his eyes. Feeling tired. “It is, especially with someone you love.” 

Jared nuzzles at his face, kissing his cheek as he slowly pulls out and moves to the side, plastering himself against Jensen. “Can we have a lot of sex?” 

“Anytime you want,” Jensen tells him, grinning sleepily. 

“How about now?,” Jared asks, breath ghosting against his neck. 

Jensen chuckles. “Already?” 

“I think I can go again,” Jared says, and as Jensen turns his head, he can see Jared smiling deviously. 

“Let me rest up and then I'm all yours,” Jensen says, kissing his forehead. 

“Forever?,” Jared murmurs, eyes closed.

“However long you want me,” Jensen says quietly, turning on his face to place a hand in Jared's hair and thread. 

“I'll never stop wanting you,” Jared tells him, opening his eyes to blink at him owlishly. 

“You say that now....,” Jensen says, his insecurities getting the best of him.

“I mean it, Jensen. I don't want anyone else... you've been with me since my days as a puppy, you've always been there for me. And no, I didn't know I could desire you like this but I do, and I love you, I'm in love with you... it didn't take much, but I am,” Jared says fiercely, looking into his eyes. 

Jensen takes a deep breath. “Okay... then I want you too and no one else.” 

“Does this make us boyfriends?,” Jared sing songs, grinning. 

“Yes, believe it does,” Jensen says with an eye roll. 

“Maybe, someday... husband?,” Jared asks tentatively. 

Jensen nods, feeling his heart swell. “Definitely.” 

“Good,” Jared says quietly, closing his eyes as he presses his forehead to Jensen's chest.

Jensen hums softly, chin resting atop Jared's head. Jared's arm snakes around his waist, pulling him tight to him and kisses Jensen's chest, lips pressed against. Everything feels just right in the world and all he had to do was drink some tea and make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of stuff on funsubstance, pretty much addicted to the site. There's these joke things where a dog is on a texting program and they're saying the most hilarious things to their owner. So it inspired this. Hopefully it was good and you enjoyed. I loved writing it. Made me happy like hell. <3


End file.
